Ruins of Hope
の |translated_name=Ruins of the Other Side |location=Poni Island |mapdesc=The ruins that enshrine Tapu Fini, one of the land spirits. It is said that life ends its journey here. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} The Ruins of Hope (Japanese: の Ruins of the ) are a location on Poni Island in Alola, located east of Poni Breaker Coast. The Ruins of Hope are the location of , the guardian deity of Poni Island. Tapu Fini can be battled after becoming the . Geography Items (if not yet obtained)|US=yes|UM=yes}} Zygarde Cube Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In the anime The Ruins of Hope first appeared briefly in Securing the Future!, where was seen sending its Ultra Aura through the Ultra Wormhole to share with so it could return to its . The ruins made their first major appearance in Showdown on Poni Island!, where Hapu was seen there, praying for Tapu Fini for the chance to speak with her grandfather Sofu in order to learn how she could become an Island Kahuna. She failed to get any response, and left the ruins before the tide flooded them. In Run, Heroes, Run!, and arrived at the ruins in the hopes of finding and battling Tapu Fini. Unable to find Tapu Fini, Ash and Kiawe started to battle each other in the hopes of making it appear. However, the battle ended up damaging the surrounding area, angering Tapu Fini, who trapped Ash, , , and in a veil of water. As a result, Kiawe had to travel to Akala Island to get some scales from within a certain time limit. Kiawe narrowly succeeded in the given task, which was revealed to have been a trial, and Tapu Fini gave Kiawe a Flyinium Z as a reward for the completion. In Memories in the Mist!, Hapu traveled to the ruins to ask Tapu Fini to release Ash, , and from its mist. When Tapu Fini just seemed to dance around in response, Hapu sent out her and had it attack Tapu Fini with . Sofu's ghost then appeared to Hapu and told her that her will to save her friends had moved Tapu Fini's heart so much that it had chosen to accept her as the new Poni Island Kahuna. Tapu Fini then freed Ash, Lillie, , and Mallow from its mist. In A Grand Debut!, Ash and attended a ritual at the ruins. There, Tapu Fini formally granted Hapu the title of Poni Island Kahuna. In the anime, the entrance to the ruins is connected to the ocean, causing it to get flooded during high tides. The interiors of the ruins are not affected by the tides, however. Ruins of Hope high tide anime.png|The Ruins of Hope during high tide in the anime Ruins of Hope interior anime.png|The Ruins of Hope interior in the anime Trivia * This is the only one of Alola's ruins whose name is changed to a different meaning from Japanese to English. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=彼岸遺跡 |zh_cmn=彼岸遺跡 / 彼岸遗迹 |fr=Ruines de l'Au-Delà |de=Ruinen der Heimkehr |it=Tempio del Passaggio |ko=피안의 유적 |es=Ruinas del Tránsito }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Ruins de:Ruinen der Heimkehr es:Ruinas del Tránsito fr:Ruines de l'Au-Delà it:Tempio del Passaggio ja:ひがんのいせき zh:彼岸遺跡